Symptoms
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: Your bedside manners needs a little work Doc.


Own Nothing

One-Shot

* * *

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Jane asked for the fifth time in the last thirty minutes. "You don't have to do this you know."

Darcy rolled her eyes as glanced at her check list again. "We already know I go, the message says I do."

"But the message doesn't say if you're coming back." Jane stated.

Darcy shrugged. "Maybe I stay." She gave Jane a wink. "Maybe I fall in love with someone and stay and have future space babies."

"Be serious." Jane warned giving her now former assistant a stern, motherly look.

"Lewis." They both turn to see agent Romanov standing at her doorway. "We are ready for you."

Darcy nodded and looked back Jane. "Hey, I'll be fine. Just know I'm going where no Lewis has gone before."

Jane snorted. "Just don't come back pregnant with a future space baby for me to take care of."

"No promises." Darcy hugged her friend and then followed Natasha out of her room and down to the labs.

They stopped outside the doors and Natasha turned to her, face stern before relaxing. "Be safe, we don't have any real information about this mission only that you are the one who has to go. If anyone else could go they would, but it could change the future."

"And Furry has no problems sparing a lowly lab assistant like me." Darcy muttered.

Natasha sent her a glare. "Just don't screw this up, or Furry will regret sending you."

Darcy snorted. "He's probably already regretting it." She leaned around Natasha and opened the door and walked past her. "To infinity and beyond!" Darcy shouts as she bounded up the steps to the pad. Her eyes wide as she took everything in, the machines and people all there to send her to the future. "When do we get this show on the road?"

"Lewis." Furry stepped towards her, his one eyes glaring down at her. "Have you read over the material that was given to you?"

"More than once as requested." She stated with a sigh. "That thing was totes 200 pages long. They are wicked literal in the future."

"Just don't get eaten by a space worm on your first day out kid." Tony shouted from his station as him and Bruce went over the machines again.

Darcy rolled her eyes. "No promises."

Fury sighed. "All right lets it people." He stepped off the platform as Darcy shifted her bag over her shoulders.

The machines turned on, bright lights in her eyes as she felt like the air around her was closing in on her, suddenly claustrophobic, she tried to breath. The lights grew brighter and her only thoughts running through her head as the noise from the machines made tears run from her eyes were. 'Please don't die, please don't die.'

* * *

When she felt her body hit a hard surface, she was too scared to open her eyes. Her body shivering as the air around her felt freezing, a sob choked her as her body constricted over and over again. She could hear shouting and she wondered if she even left the S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters. She tried to think calming thoughts, tried to make her mind tell her body that she was okay; that she could open her eyes and that she could breathe.

"Move dammit!" A voice shouted and she felt their hands on her, then she felt the air rushing to her lungs. As if the person pooled her out from under water. She felt her chest moved slowly then rapidly trying to get air to her brain, her eyes shot up, wide and afraid as her vision blurred. "Can you hear me?" The person, no, man asked her as he looked her over. "I'm Doctor McCoy, can you understand me?"

She felt something click in her head, her brain realizing that she could speak; she took a deep breath of air as a sudden burst of pain filled her. "Oh fuck that hurt." She groaned as her back arched a little.

"Well at least we know you can talk." The Doctor stated as he ran a machine over her. "How the hell did you get on this ship?"

She tried to control her breathing as new tears rushed down her face. "Fuck." She bit her lip. "Your bedside manner sucks Doc." She groaned.

He smirked and pulled out a space like needle. "Here is something to help with the pain, there's a sedative in there too, so when you wake up, we'll want answers." He injected her with the hypospray.

"No problem." She whispered as her eyelids lowered and she fell asleep.

* * *

When she woke up, her body felt stiff and her mouth like she had been swallowing cotton balls for fun. Her eyelids still heavy as she tried to focus enough to look around. She lifted her hands to her face to rub her eyes and she was pleased to see that she could actually move them. She remembered the pain from before and with a stilled breath she slowly stretched each part of her body, testing to see if she could feel anything. She felt stiffness in her legs, a Charlie horse in her left one for sure. She wondered if the extreme pain was a side effect from the time jump.

When her vision cleared, she looked around to see that she was in a medical wing, she quickly compared it to the one at S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters, which compared to this one the one back home was a dump.

A man walked over to her and grimly looked over at her. "How are you feeling?" He asked her.

She pointed to her throat and made a drinking motion with her hand. It took him a second before it clicked that she needed something to drink. He grabbed a cup of liquid and brought it over to her. He watched as she drank some of it. Darcy lowered the cup with she felt a round of coughs trickling up her throat. She covered her mouth as she shook with them, she waited until she was finished coughing and then drank the rest of the liquid. "Thank you." She whispered hoarsely.

McCoy took the cup and set it aside. He held a small device in his hands. "Now I'm going to ask a few questions then the Captain and First officer will be here to ask you some more questions so get your facts straight now and don't lie."

"Why would I lie?" She asked him. "I was asked to come here."

He raised an eyebrow at her as his machine gathered information. "By who?"

She shrugged. "Some guy with a weird name. One of the actual agents would have come but he stated very clear it had to be me. And no one else, so here I am."

McCoy stared at her for a moment before his machine beep. He glanced down at it and sighed. "You're pretty much fine, save for the Charlie horse which should go away on its own with some more stretching and you'll be sore for a few more days. I could give you something for that if you want?"

She shook her head. "No I'll survive; besides, I don't know if how I'll react to the medicine here in the future."

His eyebrow arched again and before he could ask her anymore questions the door opened to Captain Kirk and Spock. "So sleeping beauty is awake." Kirk smiled down at her as he walked over to her bedside, Spock next to him. "I'm Captain James T. Kirk and this is my First Officer Mr. Spock."

"Him." Darcy pointed to Spock while looking at McCoy.

McCoy's eyes widened as he looked at her, Spock then her again. "He asked you to come here."

She nodded. "He was older but yea I'm pretty sure it was him." She looked up at the confused Captain and First Officer. "Can I have my bag? I have the message in there."

Kirk looked around and found her bag behind her biobed. "So what's your name?" He asked her as she searched her bag for what she was looking for.

"Darcy Lewis, born September 19th 1989, Political Science major, Scientists wrangler and nanny to superheroes." She rattled on as she moved the clothes around in her bag to find her IPod. She pulled it out and searched the contents. "It's May 2013 where I'm from and like three months ago we're minding own business, still trying to rebuild New York after our big battle that pretty much destroy the city, we fought off our first alien invasion. We get this message from the great beyond stating that I need to go to the future." She turned her IPod sideways and showed them the video she recorded.

"_This message is for S.H.I.E.L.D, my name is Spock and I am from the future. Darcy Lewis and her alone must travel to my time and help save it. I cannot explain the importance of her mission in this message but it is of greatest importance that she makes this journey. _

_I include in this message instructions for her and for your organization to create a time jump for her to travel through. I would wish you the best of luck, but I know that you will make this journey."_

The Spock on the video nodded his head and the video ended and Darcy dropped her IPod back into her bag. "I'm here." She stared up at the Spock. "Now what?"

Kirk and McCoy turned to look at the First Officer to see the brief look of confusion on his face before returning blank. "I don't know. That message was not sent from me."

"I figured that much." Darcy stated as she leaned back against her pillow. "You were much older in the video and I'm guessing the dates are off." She shrugged. "That aside, what am I going to be doing here? I can't just sit around and wait for you to get old." She crossed her arms.

Kirk sighed, scratching the back of his head. "She's right. So what are you good at?"

"Well I was a scientist wrangler and super hero nanny. I basically was a lab assistant to three different scientists, I wrote down all their notes, filed everything, made sure they ate, showered and slept when they needed it. I started up a reward system for Doctor Banner." Her eyes narrowed. "He's probably going to revert back to his old self now I'm not there to pester him."

"Banner?" McCoy asked.

Darcy nodded. "I helped Doctor Jane foster, Doctor Bruce Banner and Tony Stark. They were three in my rotation. I am also trained in hand to hand combat, I can shoot most firearms and I'm okay with a bow. And I have brought down the God of thunder once. We're friends now, but he freaked me out the first time we encountered each other."

"God of thunder?" Spock asked.

Darcy nodded. "Thor Odinson, he's from Asgard. It's a long story and should be told over drinks."

Kirk smirked. "You and I are going to get along just fine."

Darcy eyed him. "Just keep it in your pants Cap'n and we'll get along just fine."

McCoy snorted. "All right, now we go some answers, get the hell out of here, she needs to rest." He glared at them until they moved to leave. "Go figure out where she is going to stay on the ship." He suggested. "'Cause she ain't staying here."

"Really need to work on bedside manner Doc." She stated as she pulled out her head phone and IPod, she tossed her bag on the floor and plugged in her headphones. "Is my music going to bother anyone? Or the machines?" she glanced around.

He arched an eyebrow at her and shook his head. "Just keep it down." He ordered her. "One of the nurses will be by later with food. Get some rest." He closed the privacy curtain around her and she settled into bed. She placed her headphones into her ears and pushed play, and the music filled her ears. With a smile, she closed her eyes and let it wash over her.

* * *

Darcy blushed furiously as she looked through her bag that she had brought with her. She remembered toothbrush and toothpaste, three boxes of tampons and pads, clean underwear, and her top five favorite books as extras. "Midol? Did I even think to bring Midol?" She grumbled as she felt another cramp coming along.

She had already taken a warm shower that morning and was in no mood to take another one. She stretched and tried walking around to loosen up her muscles a bit. She even found a futuristic heating pad that she had used earlier, but she really needed that Midol.

Glaring at her bag, she scuffed her shoe against the floor before deciding. "Time to visit the Doc." She whispered. She glanced around her quarters before setting out to the med-bay. With a few minutes of fast walking, she entered med-bay and frowned when she saw that the female doctors and nurses were busy. Searching for Dr. McCoy, Darcy found him finishing up with another patient. She sat down on one of the empty biobeds when he nodded in her direction. It was only a few minutes before he walked over to her, frowning. "What do you need Lewis?" He asked her, voice filled with annoyance.

She arched an eyebrow at him. "We really need to work on your bedside manners Doc."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Stop wasting my time Lewis."

She sighed. "Do you have something for cramping?" She asked him. He stared at her in shock, a light blush forming on his cheeks. "I mean something 21st century. Like Midol?"

He coughed, clearing his throat as he looked away from her. "Let me check." He left to look at the stock of medicine before walking back. He handed her a small bottle of pills. "Here."

"Thanks, I can't believe I forgot to pack these." She gave him a smile and opened the bottle. "Do you mind if I take two?"

"Just take the whole bottle, no one ever uses it. You're the only one." He stated. "Lewis, what are your forms of birth control?"

Now Darcy blushed, as she closed the pill bottle. "Not have sex?"

"You don't sound so sure about that." He stated. "I need to know as your doctor what forms of protection you're on and if you planning on continuing it."

"Why?" She asked, confused. "If I don't have sex, then why worry about it?"

He sighed and shifted on his feet. "Because if you do have sex with one of the crew, are you going to be protected?"

She snorted. "When I said we needed to work on your bed side manners this wasn't the way I meant."

"'Lewis." McCoy's voice had a warning tone in it. "Be serious woman."

She sighed. "I don't plan on having sex okay? I don't know how long I'm here for, what if I have a relationship or sex with someone and I get knocked up. What if I get sent back home? For all I know my child just became that person's grandparent." She looked away. "Yea, I thought about what could happened if I slept with someone from the future Dr. McCoy, the thought crossed my mind."

He stared at her before nodding. "If you're careful, and are protected you can have a relationship with someone from this time."

She rolled her eyes, looking down at the pill bottle. "You know what they call older women who go after younger men? Cougars."

"You're not that old." He started but she shook her head.

"Your grandparents are not even born yet in my time Doc. Compared to you or anyone else on this ship I'm not even a cougar. I'm a saber tooth tiger." She laughed lightly. "God, don't tell Kirk I said that."

McCoy smiled. "Deal."

Darcy hopped off the bed and nodded to him, waving the small pill bottle. "Thanks for the Midol." She turned and walked out of Med-bay and back to her quarters.

* * *

Darcy and Kirk set in the two biobeds next to each other, sending the other one glares when they weren't looking. "Does one of you two want to tell me what the hell happened?" McCoy asked them, glaring at them both.

"Let's just say it would've been epic if it went off right." Kirk stated.

"Totes epic." Darcy agreed.

The doctor glared at them both and sighed. He turned to tend to Darcy first running the scanner over her. "If it was any worse the two of you would be dead dammit." He growled.

"Doc, we need to work on that bedside manner." Darcy stated as he grabbed the hypospray to inject her with. She bit her lip as the small needle pierced her skin. "One of these days."

"I'm sure where you would like to talk of bed side manners." Kirk smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Darcy rolled her eyes. "Shut it Cap'n or I would be more than happy to let your XO why you left him out of the prank war and I know the real reason." She sent him a look.

Kirk stared at her. "You wouldn't dare Lewis. You were sworn to secrecy."

She just arched an eyebrow at him as Spock strolled into Med-bay. "Captain, what is this I hear about a prank war?" Spock asked him.

"You're slow to the race ya hobgoblin." McCoy muttered as he got Kirk with the hypospray. "Let the two of them sleep it off. You can yell at them later.

* * *

Darcy sat on the biobed for the third time that week as Doctor McCoy glared at her. "What the hell are you doing to yourself woman?" he asked her as he stared down at her burnt hands.

"Bedside manners Doc still needs some work." She stated.

"That doesn't answer my question." He replied as he grabbed one of her hands, ignoring her gasp of pain as he stared closely at it. "Are you burning yourself?"

"Just slap some Aloe Vera lotion on it and wrap them up please?" She asked him.

"Not until you tell me what the hell you're doing." He let go of her hand and crossed his arms.

"It's not going to stop me from doing it." She stated. "I'm not done yet. But I promise by the end of this week, I won't be burning myself anymore." She stopped and thought for a moment. "Actually no promises, I just don't see me doing for the seeable future, let's say that."

He sighed and went to grab the burn ointment and bandages. "I'm going have to charge you for all the 21st medicine you're using up."

She arched an eyebrow. "What do you have in mind?"

He snorted. "I was joking." He finished up her hands and stepped away. "If you keep hurting yourself, I'll have to put in a report." He told her.

"Bedside manner Doc." She winked at him and hopped off the bed and out of the med bay.

At the end of the week at Pavel's 18th birthday party, McCoy noticed Darcy hand Pavel a small box. The young Ensign opened them to see some homemade Russian pastries. "It took me all week to get them right." Darcy smiled at Pavel.

The young Russian beamed up at her with tears in his eyes. "Tank you! Tank you!" He kissed her on the lips and everyone howled in laughter when they the couple parted blushing. McCoy felt a tightening in his chest as Darcy laughed and hugged Pavel tightly.

* * *

Darcy plopped herself down onto the biobed next to Doctor McCoy and sighed. She was there for her six month checkup, to see how her body and health was holding up to the future. "What's up Doc?" He glared at her as he ran the scanner over her body and took notes. "Bedside manners Doc." She stated.

He looked over to the computer to type in the information. "Anything new in your life?"

"Nope." She leaned back against the pillow and looked around. "So hey, who do you think would top? Spock or Kirk?"

McCoy stopped typing and stared up at her. "What?"

"Well, you figured since you're Cap'n best friend you would know." She shrugged. "I think Mr. Spock would."

"Have you thought a lot about the potential sex lives of our commanding officers?" McCoy asked her.

She shrugged. "I'm not having sex."

"I offered birth control." He stated and went back to looking at the computer.

"What if I took you up on that offer?" She asked him.

He stared at her then back at the computer. "Then as you doctor I can give you a hypospray with it. Do you find yourself in need of it?"

"I might." She stated, looking around the empty med-bay. "I like someone and on the off chance something does happen, I want to be prepared."

"Is it Pavel?" he asked her, his chest tightening a little, he hated to admit it but he thought he was jealous.

She snorted. "He's a cute kid, but it would be like robbing the womb with him." She looked at McCoy. "You know the whole saber tooth tiger theory."

McCoy felt his chest lightened. "Can I inquire who it is?"

"I don't even know if he likes me that same way, so until I know, I'm not saying anything." She replied.

McCoy nodded and finished up on the computer. "You're good to go."

"Thanks Doc." She winked at him and walked out of med-bay. He stared after her and sighed. He needed to talk to Kirk.

* * *

"I would so top." Kirk stated as he tossed back his whiskey. "What makes her think that Spock would top?"

"You seem fixated on that Jim." McCoy stated as he sipped his bourbon. "I need you to focus dammit."

"How can I when you say something like that?" He asked his friend, smirking, he asked. "So you really think she thinks about the two of us?"

McCoy groaned and tossed back his bourbon and poured himself another glass. "I don't know and I don't care what you and the pointy eared bastard do on your own time."

"All right, all right. Now what's the problem?" Jim asked.

"I want to know who Darcy likes." He stated. "I thought it was Pavel but it isn't. Now I don't know who it is."

Jim stared blankly at his friend and shook his head as he poured himself a new glass. "I wish I could help you Bones." He lifted the glass to his lips and stopped. "Well I can help you, I know who she likes."

"You do?" Bones stared at Jim. "Who?"

"I'm not telling you." Jim tossed back the drink and filled it up again. "God no, Darce would throw me off the ship and Spock would let her too." He finished the drink and filled it up again. "Which by the way, he would be bottom."

Bones rolled his eyes. "Shut the hell up Jim. You're no help." He tossed back his bourbon and got up to leave to his own quarters.

* * *

Doctor Leonard McCoy woke up with killer headache, his head felt cloudy and his chest heavy. He moved to sit up and his body ached. He groggily got up and showered, ready for work at a slow pace. He exited his door and turned to walk to work when he bumped into Darcy. "Lewis." He mumbled. "Move the hell out of my way."

Darcy arched an eyebrow at him and raised her hand to his forehead, feeling the heat radiating from his face. "You have a fever." She stated. "You're burning up Doc."

"Who's the doctor around here?" He asked her, trying to move around her but she just stepped in his way.

"Get back into bed." She ordered. "I'll let med-bay know you can't make it. They'll probably send Chapel down here to check on you. Go." She pushed him towards his door and with a sigh, he opened it. He expected her to leave after that, but she walked in after him. "I'll help you into bed then I'll go."

He glared at her. "I'm not a child woman."

She glared right back at him. "Then stop acting like one." She pushed him onto the bed and helped him take off his shoes. She helped take off his shirt and his pants, ignoring his glares. "Calm down, I'm not going to make a pass on you." She pulled the covers over him and gave him a small smile. "One of other doctors will be here shortly to check on you. Stay put and gets some rest. I'll let kirk know that you're sick too." She waved and walked out of his room.

He stared after her and rolled his eyes as he left sleep take over again. He woke briefly when another doctor was scanning him. "You worked yourself sick Dr. McCoy, some rest will do you good." The doctor turned to look at another person but Leonard couldn't see them. "He'll need to rest, the Hypospray will take of the virus but his body needs to rest, he'll need clear foods and liquids for now." Sleep took McCoy again before he knew it.

He woke up hours later, stomach growling, and wiping sleep from his eyes, he looked around. "Hey there Doc." Darcy came into his view. "Sleep well?"

He moved to sit up, Darcy helping him balance himself. "What are you doing here Darlin'?" He asked her.

She smiled and nodded over her shoulder. "I made you homemade chicken soup. The same kind my Grams used to make." She walked over to the table and made him a bowl and brought it back to him. "Here, you must be hungry." She placed the bowl on a bed tray and straddled it over his legs. "Eat up, it'll help you get better."

He gave her a weak smile as he ate his soup, he felt the warmth of the flavor run down his through, the chicken and vegetables cooked just right, spiced the right way to his liking. "This is amazing sweetheart."

She laughed lightly. "Where's this bedside manner Doc when you're not sick?" She gave him a wink. "I like it."

He gave her a look as he finished up his soup. "I'll keep that in mind." He watched as she took the bed tray and bowl back to the table. "So you've been taken care of me?"

She nodded. "You take care of me when I come see you." She sat down on the edge of his bed and handed him a glass of water and two small pills. "Some 21st century medicine that I brought with me." He stared down at the pills in confusion. "It's just cold medicine; maybe it'll help you more than the hypospray." She shrugged.

He tossed them back, drinking the water to wash them down; he finished off the water and handed it back to her. "I should get some more rest."

"You should." Darcy got up from the bed and set the glass on the table and watched as he lied back down in bed. She walked over to him and leaned down and kissed his forehead. "At least your fever seems to be breaking." She whispered, staring into his eyes. She gave him a small smile and stood up.

He grabbed her wrist and ran his thumb over her pulse point. "This guy you like, how do you know if he doesn't like you back?"

"He doesn't act like he does, He treats me the same as everyone else. And I don't know if it's because he doesn't like me or if he just doesn't want to play favorites." She shrugged.

"He's an idiot." McCoy stated as he felt sleep creep up on him again. His hold on her wrist loosened and he let go of her.

She smiled and leaned down, kissing the corner of his mouth. "You kind of are."

* * *

It had been three weeks since his sick day and he had been struggling with what he thought was just a dream. It just seemed to perfect for it to be real, her lips on his, ever so lightly. He couldn't believe it. "Am I an idiot?" He asked Jim.

"She took care of you when you were sick Bones. You're the only doctor she goes to see and she made you soup. Like real actual homemade chicken soup." Jim had tasted some of the soup when he had visited after his shift and to say he was jealous was an understatement. "If she had made me soup, I would never let her go."

Bones sighed and nodded. "I know."

After his shift, he walked down the corridor to Darcy's room where he could hear music playing, music from her time. He stopped outside her door and stood there in fear. What if she does go back home? He would never see her again if she did. Could he even get over that kind of pain? He sighed, and knew it was worth the chance. He knocked on her door and waited for her to open it. "Doc." She smiled up at him. "What's up?"

He took a deep breath and took a step forward. "I think we should work on my bedside manners."

She stared up at him, blinking before smiling. She leaned up and grabbed him by his uniform collar and dragged him into her room and locked the door.

* * *

Somewhere else on the ship Kirk wiggled on the bed, looking up at Spock and smirked. _'Guess Darcy was right.'_

* * *

Years into the future a much older Spock smiled as he remember the fateful day the woman from the past came to the future. Though the reason was exaggerated, he would be forever thankful for her because she was the reason he found his mate.


End file.
